mrpicklesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brain Download
}} Brain Download is the first episode of the third season of Mr. Pickles, and twenty-one overall. It originally aired on February 25, 2018. Plot Previously in the Finale episode, Grandpa arrives make angry yelling at Mr. Pickles tennis playing with Steve actually Agnes Gobbleblobber. The episode begins with a after early in the morning. A man named Henry Gobbleblobber appears who escapes from Mr. Pickles' Lair. Steve appears, Henry Gobbleblobber nearly attacked by Steve unmasked gimp head and reveals to Agnes Gobbleblobber try to threat Henry Gobbleblobber about truth. Mr. Pickles appears, confused Agnes Gobbleblobber and saw her Henry Gobbleblobber run away in Old Town. Henry Gobbleblobber escaping from Mr. Pickles' Lair, was not going to believe this. Her older daughter named Beverly Goodman appears, that proud mother is alive, Agnes Gobbleblobber appears, comes out with a devilish smile. After the title sequences, Beverly Goodman told his mother about his doctor. Agnes Gobbleblobber makes her older daughter very emotional to proud. Doctor tells Beverly Goodman that the mother is not dead and is Tommy Goodman's grandmother. Tommy Goodman found her grandmother loves her. Agnes Gobbleblobber is devilish smile. Tommy's grandmother's brain is nearly hurts. Doctor leaving Goodman family's house yet. Agnes Gobbleblobber loss her brain memories went goes to Memories. Mr. Pickles is very depresses her special devastating events. Goodman family go to Memory Download Store. Ace appears, he got excited about the Goodman family. Ace tickles Henry Gobbleblobber and Tommy Goodman. Ace grabs Agnes Gobbleblobber's brain virus, Mr. Pickles bites Ace's leg, Tommy Goodman saves Ace's leg, Mr. Pickles is regret him after the events, Tommy's Big Job. Mr. Pickles comes Tommy Goodman before coming to the house. Tommy Goodman and Mr. Pickles arrives to house, Blade call him "Tommy" is correct at her Tommy Goodman really hates her fish "No thanks" with Blade. Blade searches on the Ace's computer are before the deleted to download. Blade like robot voice mistakes to stop and clean his ugly tongue. Blade's grandmother is angry, stop Blade buying fish online, it is dangerous to clog the fish in the toilet. Blade's grandmother, his grandson is a problem. Heartbroken, Tommy Goodman and Mr. Pickles try to leave with Blade. Blade has good idea, He helps him at Tommy Goodman before download to deletes, Mr. Pickles they frighten, Mr. Pickles running away to Memory Download Store. People holds money out of Memory Download Store. Ace faked him, files are deleting. Ace confronts Mr. Pickles broken my computer. Blade has a good idea, helps him at Tommy Goodman before downloading it, Mr. Pickles get scared, Mr. Pickles flees to Memory Download Store. People withhold money from Memory Download Store. Ace faked it, the files are being deleted. Ace confronts Mr. Pickles broke my computer and cuts Ace's throat. Mr. Pickles are sweat to scared at errors talk first deleted so fast. Neon lost the loss of deleting files, Dragon got loss of deleting files again, Mr. Pickles is afraid that Ace was an accident. Tommy Goodman yells at him, Blade gets scared, stops deleting files to saves Tommy Goodman. Meanwhile, Beverly Goodman and her mother about story of Beverly Goodman was 16 years old before now 33 years old and wanted to be a ventriloquist. She said "If you’re looking for a dummy, just look in the mirror" with her giggles from Agnes Gobbleblobber, Beverly Goodman has a second chance with her mother. Agnes Gobbleblobber makes her older daughter feel excited and proud. Henry Gobbleblobber yelling to angry at wife. Stanley Goodman, who was crazy and goes to the Spoon store, Agnes Gobbleblobber threatens her husband for letting Mr. Pickles gets attacked by Pavanastra Sluganotharats (She says the mentioned). She turned him into Steve forever, Shes cackles to barks. Henry Gobbleblobber teases and harasses Agnes Gobbleblobber who was crazy about using him. Agnes Gobbleblobber confused teased him for her husband. Agnes Gobbleblobber is barking furiously and pulls Henry Gobbleblobber's pants and falls to his wife, Agnes Gobbleblobber is trapped and forced by her husband, Beverly Goodman yelling at his Henry Gobbleblobber forcing his wife. Henry Gobbleblobber regrets this. Tommy Goodman gets stuck and never stop the town from being blackmailed. Blade is got regret at grandmother are angry yelling at her grandson. Blade pulling Tommy Goodman at home away from his grandmother. Mr. Pickles pulling Ace's body reaches his lair, He commands her peoples about helps him. Blade get distracted by eating to fish. Sheriff nearly hit by Blade riding wheelchair and pulling her own house got speeders. Blade get frightened by Sheriff arrested him to stop. Mr. Pickles infects Ace are possibly imprisoned. Sheriff got slow Blade pulling own house down is missing, He will shoot, who cannot sign away. Ace has memories of Agnes Gobbleblobber to help. Tommy Goodman is scared by Dead End are death. Blade says rock and roll faster. Mr. BoJenkins, 2 Deer Hunters are ashamed for losing their money to make Ace disappear, people were almost beaten by the Memory Download Store house to crash it. Beverly Goodman and his family found their missing son, Tommy Goodman. After that, the tragedy is the destroyed and loss of Tommy Goodman's ball. Tommy Goodman smiles talks everybody about Sheriff was a child from the past. Featured Characters Main Characters: * Mr. Pickles * Beverly Goodman * Stanley Goodman * Tommy Goodman * Henry Gobbleblobber * Ace Supporting Characters: * Agnes Gobbleblobber (before death at the end in further episode) * Blade * Blade's Grandmother * Mr. BoJenkins Minor Characters: * Doctor * 2 Elderly Kings * Mr. BoJenkins * Deer Hunters (cameo) Cameos: * The 3 Steves (debut) * Frog Man (Previously on Season 2 Finale) * Baby Man (Previously on Season 2 Finale) * Pig Lady (Previously on Season 2 Finale) Continuity * Coming soon! Trivia/Errors * Actually with a broken heart, Mr. Pickles is still a tearfully to pain of Agnes Gobbleblobber's sacrifice to fate. Henry Gobbleblobber becomes strange "More Steves?" replace Steve is dead. Agnes Gobbleblobber speak her last words in computer "No, don’t kill me. I’ll do anything, anything." With the buzz before died. * Beverly Goodman was 16 years old as a teenager before now an adult, 33 years old. * Tommy Goodman are still pain After the loss of Tommy Goodman's ball in events. Category:Season 3